Darkened Dawn
by Starkreactor
Summary: What if King had been turned when Danica had threatened to turn him again? Would he be able to surive the daystar virus? Would Abby and Blade be forced to put him down? Or can he overcome? Rated for violence, gore, and slight, mild, sexualty
1. A King's Defeat

Hello!!! Ok. I just want to say that I'M SORRY I'M NOT WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC!!!!!!!!!!! You know how plot bunnies and muses get!! She just had to pick up the Hannibal bunny. (and honestly, who can blame her???) Anyway. I have only seen one Blade movie, and that movie was Blade Trinity. Now, I normally end up liking the main character. Nope, not this time. This time it was Hannibal King. I know, big surprise right, I mean, he's RYAN REYNOLDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!! So I was thinking about vampires bla bla bla earlier, and this plot bunny came along with a ginormous neon sign and I had to write it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Not sure how long this will end up being, guess we'll find out.

P.S. This was written at one in the morning. I tried to use spell check and read it over once it was written, but if there are errors, that's why.

* * *

Hannibal King ached.

His arms ached, his head throbbed, and his chest hurt like nobody's business, thanks to Danica's stiletto a few minutes back.

Covered in sweat and his own blood, King spat a thick globule of blood and mucus onto the ground, glaring at the cocky female vampire in front of him.

She ignored his action, staring at him in a way that made him nervous. She was cooking something nasty for him, and even though torture he could handle, something in his gut told him it was much worse than that.

"Tell you what." She said suddenly, uncrossing her legs and leaning so her face was inches away from his. "I'm going to bite you again, King. And then I'm going to leave you here, while you change." She leaned in, almost whispering in his ear, her stale breath stinking of blood. "And then I'm going to keep you here, while the thirst grows." Her voice had lowered to a pleased and dangerous drawl, predatory eyes flicking and her red lips twitching up in amusement as King began to panic. He was hiding it well, but his heart had begun to beat rapidly, and his eyes darted like a cornered animal.

"And finally, when you can't take it anymore, I'm going to bring in the little girl" She turned and looked at him earnestly, intentionally giving him a clear view of his intended meal. "For you to feed on." She moved closer, the tip of her nose skimming the side of his jaw as she whispered. "Would you like that King?"

He sat ramrod straight, willing his panic to subside, the horrific images of a life he'd worked so hard to bury ruling him now, unbridled. It was all he could do to lock his jaw and stay silent.

Grinning maliciously, Danica whipped around, her voice commanding and sharp. "You! Get the girl out. Leave us alone."

The burly vampire that had been standing guard smiled wickedly, silver fangs glinting as he left, locking the door behind him.

Now alone, Talos turned back to her former apprentice, long fingernails skimming down his jaw and across his throat, smiling with malice as she watched his Adams apple jump with fear.

"Are you afraid King?"

Hannibal just stared ahead, struggling with demons of his own, fully intending to weather whatever was coming by giving her the least pleasure possible out of it.

"I would say yes, you reek of fear." She said, leaning in, enjoying the game. "No matter." She crooned, running her fingers with uncanny precision down his jugular, eyes following the movement. "It makes the blood sweeter. But you already know that, don't you?"

Her hand had paused at his collarbone, and inside she reveled in the pounding pulse that swept his savory blood under her fingers. She paused, letting him fight the panic for a few seconds longer before tracing down his chest, eyes never leaving his face, mouth partially open to expose just the tips of her fangs.

His head jerked reflexively down as her fingers followed the concealed path of the arteries leading to his heart, only forcing his eyes back ahead resolutely as she stopped over the precious organ.

"Mmmmm………" She hummed, leaning her ear to his chest. He jerked, a weak spark of anger quickly flaring. "You feel that King?" She asked, picking her head up and stroking the thin layer of bone and muscle keeping her from the vital organ. "Feels good, doesn't it? The rhythm." She darted closer, lips on his ear. "The rush." A victorious sneer broke on her mouth as the heart under her palm faltered for a second, the rhythm quickly stabilizing. "So strong too….." She sighed, pulling back to look him in the face. "Yes, savor it King. Because I'm going to stop it." Long nails bit into the flesh of his chest, drawing blood.

He allowed himself one steadying breath, but wouldn't give her anything else. He cursed his body for trembling. His control for betraying him.

Slick with blood, her hand slipped back up his chest until it cradled the nape of his neck. "Say goodbye King." She hissed, pulling his head back and striking. Her fangs slid easily into the soft flesh of his throat, and blood welled rapidly in her mouth. Pulling away, she let the first drink flow over her lips and chin, suddenly forcing King into a kiss, making him taste his own blood. "You will remember the taste." She breathed, going slowly back to his throat as his body jerked uncontrollably. Draining what she could, she placed her free hand back on his chest, intent on feeling his heart beat its last.

She held him to her lips as his body sagged, growing pale.

She pressed her hand closer to the skin as the throbs became fewer.

And she lay him on the ground, stroking his hair with blood wet fingers, drawing away as he began to really fade.

Thump-thump.

"Let it go King."

….Thump-thump.

"It's over. Your human life is over."

…..Thump…….thump.

"You will remember what you were, my beautiful killer."

……………Thump……………..

The vampire smiled as Hannibal breathed his last, his heart finally dying under her palm. She let his head lay back, eyes closed. Face pale.

"Welcome home, King."

* * *

Like? Hate? Please please please tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I am unaware as to whether Blade universe vampires have a pulse or not. I was assuming not, but then it was shown that Drake had a working heart and I was like WTF??? I did try to find out if normal vamps had a heartbeat or not, but I couldn't. So I'm going with not.


	2. A Predator's Conflict

Ok, chapter two, with LOTS of disclaimers. First, I wrote this at three in the morning. I tried to spell check and re-read, but it's probably not the best. I'm fried. Second, I know about NOTHING from the Blade universe. So if there are inconsistencies ect please forgive me. And I'm welcome to corrections where I get the lore ect wrong. I will probably end up taking this my own way one way or the other anyhow. But still.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Abby and Blade burst through the glass of the building the Vampires were inhabiting, but they didn't find King's body until after the virus had been released. Only an hour before the police arrived, Abby stumbled on his prison cell, and even though many of the previous events hadn't fazed her one bit, the sight of her longtime friend laying cold like that brought her to her knees. She'd already lost so much.

Weak with grief and exhaustion, she cradled King's head in her lap, stroking his hair and not caring if the authorities found her at the site of mass murder and vandalism, a dead man suspiciously in her arms. She didn't even have the strength to cry. Blade was sagging against the wall behind her, barely conscious, and in the back of her mind she knew she needed to get him home. But she also felt an overwhelming need to take King back as well. If only for the closure of burning his body.

One last surge of adrenaline and countless hours of training afforded her the strength to heave her fallen comrade over her shoulders, and wearily, she and Blade made it out of the building just before the authorities showed up with all their red tape and golden rules. In all their fog, neither Abby nor Blade saw the twin puncture wounds at the side of King's throat.

Upon getting back to the base, Blade could do nothing but collapse into bed, and Abby could do nothing but stand numbly by King's body. Wanting to clean him up, but unable even to leave him long enough to get a cloth. Pulling up a chair, she wearily sunk into it, falling asleep with her arms folded like a pillow on the side of King's bed. Her skin was flush with his cool shoulder.

12 hours later…………

Abby woke with a start, her heart hammering, her head jerking up, flooding with memories as she took in King's form. Relaxing some, she slipped back into a limp state, feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Suddenly, the hard muscle of Hannibal's shoulder twitched against her skin, and she jumped back with a yelp.

Standing a few feet away from his bedside, she watched, wide-eyed with horror as he twitched again, this time his head flashing towards her, neck now exposed fully. Terrible realization dawned on her. A million questions flooded her mind at once. Why hadn't she noticed? Could they have stopped this if they were a little faster? Why wasn't King's body effected by the virus? Did they fail? But she'd seen so many die……….

Abby was too paralyzed to move as King's body continued to twitch as it re-animated. It was like watching electricity forced through a corpse. She shuddered when his shoulders twitched violently. She flinched back when his entire body seized. And her stiffened spine hit the wall when his head arched back, mouth opening wide as K-9s elongated, a hissing breath being drawn into cold lungs. In a final movement, he shook and lay still, body shuddering in a strange reverse death throw.

Abby slid to the floor in a crouched horror, mind instinctually telling her what to do. _Kill him. Kill him now._ But she couldn't.

With no warning King's eyes flashed open, now a predatory version of his real self. With lighting movement, he was on her, hand clasped around her throat, holding her up against the wall.

Abby struggled weakly in his grip before blacking out.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

King's body trembled, electrified by his resurrection into the land of the living dead. A land he seemed to occupy solely. Instinct woke him to the sound of a pounding heart and he reacted accordingly. The girl was in his grip, blood rushing under her skin, smells assaulting his senses, but the moment he was on her he collapsed. Gasping for breath. She had passed out a few seconds before, but now King felt unbelievably dizzy. Unable to keep his balance, he found himself lying on his side, violent tremors wracking his body as veins began to swell and bulge under his skin. Painfully aware of his own hide, he curled into a shaking ball, his mind suddenly free to torture him.

_Do you see what you've done? That was Abby you attacked. You were going to feed off of her. And you would have liked it. _

A sharp pain lanced through his head and he curled into a tighter ball, clenching his teeth until his lips bled from the fangs he was just remembering. What was he?

_Where am I? What am I? _

Everything that had happened suddenly flashed through his already fevered mind. The threats. The bite. The death. So now he was a vampire again? The fact that his own blood tasted exquisite told him that he was.

So what was wrong with him. Somewhere, deep inside, he could feel himself tearing free of animal instinct. Something he distinctly remembered not having last time he'd been turned. Last time, everything was easy. You fed. You killed. It didn't matter because you weren't human. Last time, he really had died.

This time was different.

A strange heat flash rocked through his body, and his head snapped back uncontrollably, muscles tensing painfully.

His mind unable to take anymore, he soon slipped into a velvet unconscious, heat still coursing through his body in uncharacteristic waves.

* * *

Reviewers get a cookie with Ryan's face on it. ;D


End file.
